


Whoops

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Café, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, Silly, Sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Anonymous requested: Foxma fic request: Lucius gets pregnant after a one night stand with Edward!





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Trans pregnancy. Because the only other mpreg that I will write involves aliens. And I wanted to keep this prompt strictly human as there are no hints of alien desires.

 

It was an accident. Lucius knew that he should have brought condoms. He shouldn't have let himself rationalize that he wasn't going to the gay bar to hook-up. 

In his defense, he didn't think he was going to meet such a tall drink of water. In his defense, the guy was super cute and he wasn't hard on the eyes either. In his defense, he'd been super tipsy and so had his tall fling. In his defense, the next morning he'd only vaguely remembered what happened and fled to go to an emergency meeting. (After of course texting him a good morning and leaving a note and apology. Ed had responded understandingly. He was sweet. They were friends now, the relationship a little awkward due to how it started, but friends nonetheless. Even if Lucius maybe still wanted a little more. 

It had been a fling. (That now held his heart).

He should have known better than to go out to a place where he usually found hook-ups, especially when he was off the pill (something about the pharmacy screwing up and not ordering his refill). 

But then Lucius had felt sick. And with caution he'd gone and bought a few tests, not meeting the convenience store clerks eye's as they ran up his purchases. He'd bought one of each brand. Six in total. All the same result. 

_Shit._

He was so embarrassed about the revelation that he hadn't even answered the text from _him_. (They'd exchanged numbers sometime before they ...did the deed.) 

What was he supposed to do? He'd always wanted to be a father but he'd never considered that this would be how it happened. He had always thought of adopting, though if it posed no drastic health concern he wasn't against keeping it. The disaster was how he got it, how he got pregnant. On a fling, with someone who was his platonic friend (that he had a bit of a non-platonic crush on). How was he supposed to explain this to Edward? He didn't want to lose a friend. That's why he hadn't brought up his feelings. But he didn't want to lie about something like this. Pregnancy was a lot harder to hid than a crush. If only his fantasies of fatherhood hadn't usually involved having a husband. If only he hadn't fantasized Edward as a perfect husband, lord knows he would be; he was a sweetheart, loved to cook, he was also a total romantic. 

_Fuck._

Lucius wanted to keep it. He wanted to have the baby. But he wasn't ready to be a single parent. And there was no way he'd be okay with pressuring the other biological father into raising it with him. He couldn't even tell the man he had a crush on him. Even though they'd met by drunken one night stand. 

How was he going to tell Edward? His phone buzzed. Speak of the devil. 

_Coffee? ~Ed_

_(Saturday, 2 pm) ~Ed_

A cafe wasn't the worst place to share the news, Lucius supposed. 

 

Edward was dressed in his normal charming home-librarian look; button-down with a solid color sweater overtop (it was green, no surprise). The cafe was filled with warm light and the smell of sugar. Edward did have a sweet tooth. He was already seated, a dangerously caffeinated beverage and pure sugar pasty in front of him. Lucius wished he wasn't still attracted to the man. But everything in his stupid heart was screaming _"HUSBAND MATERIAL!"_  And he did not have to change much to see Edward like that, he already looked so sweet and domestic. His smile was so soft and bright...  _Pull yourself together Lucius._

"Hi, Lucius,"

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you," and there was another thing, whenever Lucius expressed that he enjoyed seeing Ed he would do this cute little thing; dip his head down and smile from ear to ear. This time was just as sweet as every other time. 

"I have to tell you something." Both he and Ed had said the same thing, at the same time. Oh no. Obviously, Edward hadn't figured out the pregnant thing yet, but maybe he knew about the crush and didn't want to continue being friends? 

"Oh uh-"

"You go first," Lucius offered, even in the state of near panic he was still polite on impulse. Which, if Edward didn't want to remain his friend, he didn't have to worry about the pregnancy news, because he would feel less obligated to tell him then. But he would have to come up with some other alternative thing to say. Whelp, he couldn't take his offer back now. 

"I think I'minlovewithyou!" Lucius blinked. That was not what he expected, not in the least. Edward took a breath, "I think I'm in love with you," he repeated slower, fidgeting in his seat, biting his lip and looking like he had to do something with his hands but didn't know what. Edward was in love with him. _Edward was in love with him._  

"I'm pregnant." It just slipped out. He hadn't really had anything prepared to say, because he had not thought that Edward was... 

"What? Are you- what?"

"Remember the night we met?" There was a certain form of emotional torture that was present in most _important_ conversations. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Edward's face was white, his hands waving about, a little more jittery than usual. Caffeine and emotions emphasizing the usually smaller gestures. 

"Don't be sorry! I've kind of always wanted to be a father?" Wow, way to make it more awkward. "If anything I'm sorry that I've roped you into this, if you change your mind-"

"Why would that change my mind? I mean it is a little fast, but so far we've seemed to do everything in the wrong order anyway, and I really really think that I love you so you're going to have to try harder to get rid of me," Edward smiled, sweetly. 

"And to think I've hidden that I've had a crush on you this whole time," he admitted, Edward lit up. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," before he could say another thing Ed leaned across the small cafe table and planted a kiss right on his lips. It was short and chaste but he could still feel the curve of Ed's smile against his mouth. This accident was turning out to be quite the happy one, as far as Lucius was concerned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, if you're reading this don't be too shy. I am a chatterbox and I am down to write/imagine pretty much anything.


End file.
